


Life Like a Movie

by snazzybaby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Bottom Frank Iero, Eventual Smut, M/M, Realization, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Slow Romance, Top Gerard Way, Underage - Freeform, current gerard way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: Gerard doesn't see himself as particularly special or wonderful. He lives with his little brother and his boyfriend and makes a living by drawing. Being an artist in New Jersey isn't the easiest way to get money, so Gerard decides to get a second job as a librarian. 17 year old Frank adores his favorite artist who remains anonymous under the pseudonym GW, and GW happens to work at the library he goes to to study after school- they cross paths and Gerard gains a crush on the mystery punk boy who hides behind shelves.ORGerard isn't a creep- just socially awkward.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Life Like a Movie

At a young age, Gerard knew he liked to draw. Picking up a pencil and scribbling even nothing came as more than a hobby to him. Although it was a huge passion of his, Gerard never found it to be extraordinary or perfect in any way. For years, actually, he was on and off with how he felt. One moment he would kiss and finished piece and hang it on his wall, the next smashing the canvas and cursing at himself. It was a difficult thing to stick to. Art was what he loved, though. Gerard was an artist.

Art school wasn't what he thought it would be. Stress, stress, and more stress. Project after project, and he liked none of his final pieces. Dropping out seemed to be the only option due to his huge drain in social battery ever since his first grade. C minus wasn't anywhere near good enough for him. His teachers all praised him wonderfully, just the fact that his work never fit criteria for expectation always brought the grade lower than it should have been. All of his professors wished him good luck and one even wrote a letter of recommendation for any job he had chosen to do after dropping out. 

It's not every day in America that has someone is supported by loved ones. Life sucked- Gerard knew that, but he knew his mother and brother were the kindest most accepting people probably in the whole world. Mikey always said how much he wanted to be "just like you Gerard!" and how his mom always said "I'm so proud of you" and that meant more than the world to him that he had people like that. 

At 23, Gerard decided to settle down. He moved in with his younger brother who was living with his boyfriend, Ray Toro. Ray played guitar and amazingly at that. When dinner was being made, you could hear beautiful music fill the small house and Gerard loved it. Mikey was lucky to be with someone. They were lucky people. Once he got to be 43, though, maybe he shouldn't be with his brother so much.

Gerard knew he needed to, and he created an online presence for his artwork. It started on livejournal, then deviantart, then tumblr, twitter, and finally he had his own website. It took almost 5 years for people to see his art, like it, buy it and want more, but it was worth it. What was strange though, is he never posted his name beside any of it. GW was sketched in the corner of all physical art. Online art had the signature GW in the caption. It was who people knew him as. Commissions were always coming in, and Gerard had the time (He was unemployed) to do all of them. 

Gerard would learn about the character, see a reference and bring life to the description. People loved the way his art style was so boxy, yet had detail. Perfect shading... very comic book esque. He had over a million followers on Twitter and his website got thousands of views a day. He was happy, but not making enough money to pay for the rent he said he could pay. Mikey never fussed about it, but if he was going to barge in on the life of his little brother's lover as well as his own, Gerard wanted to at least pay him. 

So, Gerard found the town library to be a fitting place for a part time job. Although the government pays him and not a company, he took the job. Quietness and dim lighting always made him happy. The old ladies in the back always made coffee and brought donuts, the men who sorted books with him made good conversation, and the kids checking out books were always so polite. He liked his new job, and maybe he could even sneak a few of his comics into the shelves once they were finished. 

_______

"Frank Iero to the front office, Frank Iero to the front office." The boy scoffed and kicked a balled up paper as he marched down to the principal's office for the second time that week. He was on his phone in chemistry, and his teacher Mrs. Randolph wasn't too happy about it. The day before, he was smoking in the parking lot and some cheerleader snitched on him. Frank wasn't a bad kid, just doesn't follow rules. As the little bell rung when he walked in, the lady at the desk smiled. "Hey hun, you know where to find him." She gave a soft smile... probably forced.

Frank walked into the office and stood in the doorway, waiting for a word from the old man in front of him. "Close the door and have a seat, Iero." He pronounced it wrong. Frank just did as he was told, staring into the eyes of the beast with a bored expression. "Don't give me that face, young man, you're the one in the wrong here." He held out an wrinkled hand with Frank's cellphone in it. "Take this, and tell your mother she has to have a meeting with us on Monday about your behaviours." 

Frank snatched the phone and began to type. "Are you listening, Frank?" He looked up from the phone and sighed loudly. 

"You did tell me to tell my mom about the meeting...so what else would I do?" The principal bit his lip and held back a smartass remark. Frank knew he was pissing him off, he just didn't care. "Don't worry. She's at work, though, so she might not answer until she gets off. That alright with you, sir?" He was beine fakely polite like always. When he got no response, he stood up and walked out. 

"Now you have a good weekend and do your homework!" Frank gave a sarcastic thumbs up before rushing out of the school, his bookbag feeling lighter than usual. He was in a good mood. Good moods were on fridays... fridays meant library for homework. Frank popped in an airpod and walked towards the library. A long walk from school but a short one from home. 

The autumn air made his nose pink and his eyes water. He was clad in bell bottom jeans, an iron maiden shirt, and a jean jacket with patches covering it. His mother said he looked like gang member from the 80's but this only encouraged Frank to dress like this more often. maybe if he had friends, they would dress up with him too. He imagined how his life would be with friends. But who needs friends when. you obsess over an artist who will never know you exist? One thing he does in the library is wonder who GW is and wish he had the money to commision his artwork. 

Even if he could pay GW to draw something, what would it be? He needed a new hobby...or a girlfriend. 

As Frank finally made it to the library, it was more crowded than usual. He rolled his eyes and squeezed his way to the counter. He set down the four books he read and was ready to turn back in. Well, 'books' was an overstatement. Comics. All X-men and batman comics. He looked like a dork, but thankfully the only people who worked there were old ladies and- hey this guy's new. 

"Good afternoon you ready to check out?" Gerard smiled at Frank and Frank let the question hang for a bit as he analyzed the man in front of him. He looked chubby, like he lived in his mom's basement. He smiled weirdly. Frank shook his head. 

"No returning. I've had 'em a week longer than I should've so it'll say I owe money." He chuckled a bit and tapped his fingers on the desk. Gerard looked down at the comics and gushed.

"Oh wow I haven't read these in forever! So rad, dude for real." He scanned the books and set them carefully in a bin. "I have these ones at home and some others...Have you read any others in the series?" Frank stood there as he watched this dude talk. Why was he talking to him? He was rambling on about comics...

"Uh yeah, I have. All of them...bunches of times." He gave a weak smile, trying to move along. He looked behind him and no one was in line- great- no excuses to leave. "I especially like the oldest ones where they use funny words..." He was referring to the use of more sexual terms that aren't meant to be used that way anymore. Gerard understood him.

"Yeah yeah. My kid brother and I read 'em a lot. Well he's not a kid anymore." Gerard giggled quietly and wished Frank a good day. "Oh, and Don't worry about the costs- I got it...reading is more important than money anyways." He gave a wink and Frank stood there with a blush. He was a bit embarrassed. 

"You really don't gotta- I can pay for it, sir." He attempted to reach into his bag but Gerard shook his head. 

"No no go get some more books, kid." Frank Thanked him, his heart rushing. The way he spoke seemed oddly familiar, but he didn't know why. The boy walked off and took a seat behind a shelf, peering out to see the man looking at him. 

What a creep! Frank blushed and looked away, pretending to look for a new book, hiding from the man's eyes.


End file.
